


Prologue: 4 Years Prior

by jaegerspice



Series: Knights of the Old Republic III: Wounds of the Force [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: knights of the old republic 3, knights of the old republic III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:10:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegerspice/pseuds/jaegerspice
Summary: Two years after the defeat of Darth Traya and the destruction of Trayus Academy, Meetra must finally set his life aside and pursue the quest that Kreia told him he would have to embark on. Before he leaves, he leaves a message with T3-M4, only to be discovered by Atton.





	Prologue: 4 Years Prior

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hoping to make this a biweekly thing. I have a lot of passion for this series, and want to add the final chapter as I saw the story going forward. Some changes I made were:
> 
> 1\. Meetra is a male, and he ends up with Atton (at the end of Kotor II)  
> 2\. Revan is a female, and she ends up with Carth (at the end of Kotor I)
> 
> I figured since the games aren't canon anymore, I could tweak them to tell the story I want (also I just love the Male Exile/Atton mod in Kotor II). Hopefully you all find it enjoyable.

“Hey now, all I’m trying to do is help.” Atton said, his voice growing more sad than angry as this argument went on.

“All you’re doing is badgering me, asking me to tell you something,” Meetra said.

“Because I can clearly sense something is going on, Meetra. You’ve been acting this way for two months. And now I find you whispering to T3 in the garage, then giving me a shocked expression like I wasn’t supposed to be here.” Atton’s voice became high, his sadness causing him to choke on his words. “Why? Is it something good, like my birthday? Did you get me the speeder I’ve been wanting?” 

Atton paused, though he knew Meetra would not answer him. He knew Meetra’s news would only be bad. After spending two years with him, Atton had grown used to knowing when Meetra had good news or sad news. And with the way Meetra had been acting, he knew he only had bad news to deliver. “Of course not.” Atton studied Meetras’ features, his clean shaven face, exposing his clenched cheeks that always gave away his guilt. His green eyes were teary, and Atton knew that his secrets were about to be revealed.

“Atton,” he said, somehow saying it in a way that make his heart feel like it was stabbed with a lightsaber. “I’m… I’m leaving.”

“Why,” Atton said, growing frustrated and despairing without Meetra’s answer. “Dammit, why? After two years, why now? What’s so important that you have to leave without telling me?”

Meetra looked at him, his silver eyes tearing up as he looked at him. Atton could sense the pain. Throughout their jouneys in the past years, and especially on Nar Shaddaa, when Meetra taught him to feel the force, he could feel Meetra’s wound. Feel the weight that he still carried even to this day, even after facing his past and putting so many things to right. Atton reached out with his hand, and took Meetra’s, his hands rough from the many years of battle and training.

Meetra sighed. “On Malachor V, Kreia told me I would have to walk the same path Revan did, into the Unknown Regions. And she said I could take no one who I loved; that I must go alone, find Revan, and do battle against the true Sith.”

Atton let go of Meetra’s hand, and backed up a few paces. He walked over to the window, looking out to the golden brown pastures of their estate. In the distance, he could make out the Jedi temple. “All that, huh,” he said. “And so, after everything we did together, after everything we’ve been through, and all the hoops you jumped through to get me to trust you, tell you about my life, you just decided you would stay for a little while, make a life for us, and then abandon it.”  
“Atton, it’s not like that.”

He turned, trying and failing to remember the Jedi code. “It’s exactly like that, Meetra. You made so damn sure in our journey that I tell you everything. Remember Nar Shaddaa? The refugee sector? You wouldn’t quit badgering me until I spilled everything about myself and my intentions. But the moment I find you hiding something, you try to pass it off as nothing, and then say you’re leaving as if it were no big deal.”

“It is a huge deal, which is why I wanted to put it off. I wanted to ignore what Kreia said. I wanted to spend all my life with you. It was selfish, I know, but I did it only because I love you, Atton. And soon it came to pass that I realized I could no longer avoid my fate. I realized I had to leave, and go to the Unkown Regions. I have to fulfill my destiny.”  
Atton turned back to the window, attempting to hide his tears escaping his eyes. He felt as Meetra wrapped his arms around him, and laid his head on his shoulder. Atton gripped his hand, holding it tightly, as if it were the last time he would ever get a chance. His throat was so dry, he could only manage a slight whisper, but he knew Meetra would understand him. “So you didn’t say anything, because you knew I would want to come along. You knew I wouldn’t just let you go alone, like you always do.”

“Yes.”

“When do you leave?”

“Tomorrow morning. I had a ship prepared to take me.”

“The Ebon Hawk?” Atton guessed.

“No, I’m leaving that ship with you. I will leave on a ship with no codes attached to it, slipping into the shadow without a trace.”

Atton chuckled. “You’re smart. I would have used the codes to find and track you.”

“Trust me, Atton, I have thought of everything to render this journey a success.”

Atton turned to face Meetra, and put his fingers throught his wavy blond hair. He had always loved how Meetra’s hair was a similar cut to his own. It made him feel like a mirror, a soul mate. “I trust you, Meetra. And I will miss you every day that you are gone.” Atton kissed him, and Meetra pulled him in. They held each other like this, until the light of the sun was orange in the room.

 

Meetra left the next morning, giving Atton a kiss farewell, before slipping into his robes and attaching his lightsaber to his belt. T3 watched as he walked out of the house, and followed close behind as his master walked four miles to his destination, a small port in the middle of nowhere. He turned to face T3, and T3 responded with a cheerful whistle, wanting to leave things on a high note. Meetra smiled sadly, and waved farewell. As he watched his master walk into the cockpit and start the ship, he heard a soft pattern of footfalls behind him. He turned to see Atton, about a hundred meters away, watch as his husband flew into the sky and towards the shadow.

T3 could calculate that Atton was in pain, but he knew that it would not last long. Meetra had left him with three messages, all to be given at certain times. And soon enough, the day would come when he would play them for Atton.


End file.
